Persona 4 : Web Midnight
by ZioLie
Summary: This is 10 years after souji left and a new main character please enjoy it ,


PERSONA 4:MIDNIGHT WEB

Hello EVERYONEE! I'm not own persona 4. this is ten years after souji left inaba and this is my fist fanfic , glad if you like it hahahaha

Ch 1:The Beginning of everything

The sound of train is very loud,there's a silver haired boy with different colour of right is gold and the left is silver,he was fast had a dream not a wet dream of course,he's in

limousine."hmm..where is this ?" the silver haired boy look out the window and he confused because the limousine isn't on the road rather its fly,he heard a old man voice chuckled "who's there ?" "well,I guess it's a new guest" chuckled "and who might you be ? " he asking calmly,"well,young boy before I answer your question,can you sign on this paper ?" the long nosed old man gives to the silver haired boy a weird paper and it's said a *CONTRACT*,without thinking the silver haired boy sign the contract *Sakata Gintoki* and suddenly the paper its gone, " I already sign that contract and who might you be ? is this still in my dream,right ?" he ask with calm voice "hmm..you sharp, okay first my name's Igor your journey guide and this is my assistant leannet" he pointed beside him.*wait he said he's my guide ?* shook his head "your second question,yes this is still in your world is between dream and reality world"he there's a tarot card appear and igor opened one of them "hmm….death,it means death waiting for you becareful my boy" then igor open the right one "hmm…judgement,it means you have to find the truth by yourself" hold his chin."well well,I think this enough for the first meet,till we meet again" suddenly in front of Gin is black and he wake up from his sleep "WTF is goin on me?" touch his forehead.",Inaba" *finally,I'm 's gonna be a same year I think*.*pip* *pip* *Ah.. I got a email* take his handphone from his pocket and look his new text *outside station okay!* he sighed *Its from my sister* he walked to park and he hear his sister shout his name "hey,I'm here Gin" he look behind him."Hey,Sis long time no see" with fake smile."Wow,You grown up fast tee hee" Gin sighed and BigSister actually its his stepsister,25 years old and she has a long black hair with red eyes different from him,and her name is Sakata Mami."cmon,Gin get in the car" she opened the door "ah yes and thank you,sis" shook his head."So,Gin for a while you'll be staying here so be nice with me hehe" she pet his head "Yeah of course sis" open his white stripe black sweater "well,sis where is my school ? " ask her "In yasogami high,it's closest from our house" suddenly she stop to the Gas."Gin,I wanna go to store"she said "oh okay I'll be waiting at that bookstore"pointed behind out from car and gives the gas attendant money for Gas and washing the car,gintoki out from the car and walk to the there's a middle aged man run fast and he hit gin till gin fall."akh…its hurt" Gin,touch his arm "hey,kid are you okay I'm sorry.I'm in hurry" that middle aged man gives his hand for reach his hand and stand "thank you and it's alright I'm understand" with fake smile *this oldman seems so hurry whats happen? Your wife gonna kill you ?* "I'm sorry once again and goodbye I'm still in hurry" he run fast again "oke,Becareful sir" shook his his head has a biggest pain in the world *what the-? My head.. damn its hurt whats wrong ? "hold his sister out from the store and look his brothe in pain and she run at him "hey gin are you okay ? got a carsick ?" touch his forehead."I'm okay sis it's alright" he sighed *whats wrong with me after I'm here a lot weird things happen*.

_Mami Sakata Residence_

"I'm home !" she's opening the door."ah…welcome back sis" her little sister so it's little sister for gin name is Airi Sakata,this 6 years old girl had a long orange hair with blue eyes and Gin steplittle sister too."Hi,my name's Sakata Gintoki" with brightful fake 's hiding at her sister back "he..hello nice to meet you too" "hey don't be shy airi hahaha" tease her.*actually I don't know if I had a little sister,mannn* "hey airi show his room" push her,"oh okay " she's grab Gin bag "oh just let me do it" "okay" finally Gin grab his own bag "right here,big bro" *big bro,huh ? * "oh okay Airi-chan" he's going upstairs."okay this is your room and the left is my room and nee chan room in downstairs" she explain with cheerful.

"and is it okay to call you big bro ?" she asks."of course we're family after all" pet her head."yay….. I got a big bro"she's grab his hands."okay airi chan I wanna take a bath is bath room ?" ask her "ah it's rght from kitchen and I'll prepare the water for you big bro" she pointed at kitchen."oh thanks" he open his room and come 's Open his Alienware laptop and check his email and there's 5 unread email then he open 's four email not important but the other one it said *YOU WILL DEAD SOON * he's really shock.*WTF okay I'll search who is the sender* after he search who is the sender he got an web address and it says *.com* *the hell is this ? some kind a porn site ? but there's just blank nothing there* he sighed."Big bro the water is ready wanna take a bath " "oh I'm coming airi chan" he bring a toe.

Author note's :well I will continue to the next chapter,and sorry for the sucks English , the chapter 2 will back next Thursday I wish LOL.


End file.
